


I NEED TO

by okaymin



Category: Bangtan Boys, bangtan sonyeondan, bts, bulletproof boys - Fandom, bulletproof boyscouts
Genre: I have no regrets, but anyway, he needs to know that we love him, i was just having really bad feels about what yoongi said today, okay maybe i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaymin/pseuds/okaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In reference to the Fancafe post that Min Yoongi made, here's how I imagine the Kobe situation went down, feel free to disagree and enjoy the slight angst in there also because wow-ee :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I NEED TO

“Let me go!” Yoongi half screamed, as he tried to pull away from the iron grip that Jungkook had on his arms. “I’m fine, just let me go!” His words sounded weak and Namjoon looked at him with pity visible in his eyes.

“Yoongi, you can’t,” Namjoon’s voice was soft and it irritated Yoongi so much. Did he even know what he was saying? Did he even know that he was practically ripping Yoongi’s source of happiness from his shaking hands?

“You don’t understand, I need to do this.” He began struggling again, but it was a halfhearted attempt. Jungkook looked over to Taehyung who had passed out not moments before and was now surrounded by people trying to recover him. When he looked back to Yoongi, there were tears in his eyes.

“Please, hyung, just rest for tonight we don’t want you in worse condition than you are already in,” his voice was small and pleading, and when he released his grip slightly, Yoongi was able to break free, but he was instantly on the ground. He hadn’t realized how much Jungkook was helping to hold him up. His forehead was beaded with sweat and he felt nauseous.

“Hyung!” Jimin squeaked, reaching to help him up.

“No, Jiminnie, I can stand up on my own, thank you very much.” Yoongi’s voice was stone cold, no shame even after his fall. Jimin looked taken aback, and slightly hurt. When he tried to hoist himself up, his legs collapsed under him and he cursed, his vision going black.

He heard a slur of cuss words and felt Namjoon’s arms around him, and he knew Seokjin had entered the room because he heard his voice in pure fear say “Oh no.” Yoongi agreed. Oh no was right. There was no way he could perform and he hated himself for it. He needed to be strong, he needed to for the ARMYS. He needed them to know he was fine and okay. And he needed Jungkook to stop his fucking crying. Yoongi blinked and blinked and blinked and finally his vision returned, though he wished it hadn’t. His eyes were flooded painfully with light and he winced as Namjoon sat him on the couch opposite of Taehyung who looked as if he was coming back into consciousness.

“I need to perform.” Yoongi said through gritted teeth as he tried not to throw up.

“If you feel even half as bad look right now, you should probably be in a hospital,” Hoseok had been particularly quiet and his words sounded strained.

“I feel fine!” Yoongi was yelling again. He couldn’t help it. He was so angry at himself and he knew it was wrong to yell but everything was fuzzy and he wanted to throw up and he wanted to do everything possible to keep the fans happy.

“Yoongi, I understand that you are upset right now, but do you honestly think that we aren’t?” It was Seokjin’s turn to yell. This was rare. He only yelled when he was very hurt or angry. Which didn’t happen often. “You just passed out and you look like you’re going to throw up and yet you still yell? You still are angry that we won’t let you perform? Can you take one goddamn second to think about your own health. Put the rest of the crap behind you about being a perfect person all the time, and don’t take your anger out on us. We want what’s best for you and so do the ARMYS. You need rest. You are NOT performing and that is final!” He turned and stormed out of the room.

Yoongi hung his head. The silence in the room was tense and everyone was a bit shocked. Namjoon looked around and decided it was best if he went to calm down his elder. Yoongi wanted to cry.

And he did just that. He knew that if he cried, he would lose. And he accepted it. He had lost and he knew it. He cried and Jimin and Jungkook and Hoseok comforted him until it was time to perform and then Yoongi and Taehyung were rushed to a hospital. Neither of them were particularly happy about the situation, so not many words were spoken, but soft touches of “I’m here for you,” and “get well soon, please,” were exchanged. Both were recovering in great time with lots of rest in the hospital. Though by the end of their journey, they just wanted to go back to work.

Yoongi had long since hung up the facade of stone cold Suga and put put on a new and better person, who he actually wanted to be, and that was being thankful every second of the day, and he was known as Min Yoongi the person. Not the Idol, but the person who went back to Kobe and prayed for his fans even though he was not religious. Min Yoongi the person who, despite what everyone back home said, beat all odds and is now one of, if not THE most hardworking Idol in the industry. We love you Min Yoongi. You are our hope. You are our happiness. We want what is best for you and will deal with whatever consequences. Fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> I love Min Yoongi with all of my heart and I want him to know that it is okay to show emotion and I just want him to be as happy and content with himself as we are.


End file.
